Tulog (SLEEP)
by Pandora Ishikawa
Summary: Zel/Lina. Someone's asleep. Someone's Awake, and Someone is annoying.


TULOG  
(sleep)  
South Border  
  
A Song fic by Pandora All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
Xelloss sat on a tree outside the inn, where Zelgadiss and Lina were staying. There was pretty much nothing to do, so he decided to listen in to Zelgadiss' thoughts.   
  
*As I sleep  
you are all I see in my thoughts*  
  
  
Zelgadiss lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. He couldn't sleep. His thoughts keep returning to the incident, the day before...  
  
Strange noises seemed to come of her tent, so he decided to check it out.   
  
He stepped into her tent and found no one there. Lina was talking in her sleep.  
He was about to go out, when he heard Lina say something, he never thought he would hear.  
  
"I Love You."  
  
*All my stories  
always seem to be filled with you.*  
  
This caught his attention. Who did Lina love? Who was it?   
  
His curiosity perked, he decided to lie down beside her, and listen, to find out the identity of this...individual.  
  
"You're so cute."  
  
He wanted to gag. He dearly hoped it wasn't the blonde swordsman.   
  
"Betcha got tons of secrets."  
  
(Xelloss: Maybe it's me!)  
  
Oh Ceipheed...The Trickster Priest?  
  
(Xelloss: Why not? That's Lina-chan!)  
  
"Ah, but all I really want is to be with you."  
  
That simply wasn't alright with him, somehow. He felt the color rise to his cheeks. His heart pounded, his breath shallow. Who is it, DAMMIT!!!  
Like hell, if he'll ever give her to that idiot Gourry, or even that jerk, Xelloss.  
  
(Xelloss: No fair, Zel. What did I do to YOU???)  
  
*My lying dream...  
It shows that you never leave my side...*  
  
"just to...you know..."  
  
Zelgadiss blushed a deep red, that almost made his skin sort of purple. Never had he imagined Lina thinking of...uh...*those* things...  
  
"over coffee...*  
  
And OVER COFFEE to boot!  
  
(Xelloss: My, my...Zel-kun. What interesting thoughts you got there!)  
  
"you know...talk. Eat. Those things."  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief. Oh. That. Okay.  
But why the heck should he care, anyway...  
  
(Xelloss: Why, indeed. Oh, he was enjoying this!)  
  
*Oh, how nice it feels...  
...That we are inseparable*  
  
"If only we could always be together, ne?" she continued.  
  
His blood was boiling, now. If it was Xelloss, he had better find a way to get rid of the mazoku. Dammit. He wasn't good enough for her.  
  
(Xelloss: And WHO, pray tell, IS, exactly?)  
  
*And it still goes on.  
I feel like I'm flying in my mind*  
  
And here he was now. A door away from her, while she dreamt of her "Love." GAH. HOW TRULY DISGUSTING.  
  
An image of Xelloss prancing in delight just registered in his brain.  
  
Damn, but he was anoying.  
__   
(Xelloss: Aren't I, though? !^.^)   
  
Unable to handle his curiosity, he snuck into Lina's room, and lay beside her. He looked at the sorceress' serene face, and listened to what she was murmuring. She was at it again. GAH.   
  
*I don't want to wake up  
I don't want to be away from you*  
  
"Can't you be with me always?"  
  
What the heck was wrong with him? "Why should I care who Lina wants?" he thought bitterly. "It can't possibly be me. What would she want with me? I mean, look at me! I'm a freak of nature. I have greenish-bluish skin, with what look like protruding rocks. If she kisses me, all she'll feel is cold, hard skin. The chances of Lina falling for me is next to nil. Why would I want her to want me, anyway...what do I feel for her?"  
  
"What indeed, Zelgadiss?" A voice asked, out of the darkness.  
  
Xelloss came out of the dark, and walked over to the chimera. The usual smile plastered on his adorable human face. Zelgadiss felt his eyelid tick. He was here. And he had been reading his thoughts, the jerk. Surprisingly, he had both eyes open.  
  
"Tell you what. I won't take Lina from you, if you show me a little spunk. I have always admired courage in an adversary, and make no mistake, that is what we are. I will tell you one secret. I covet her, as do you, but, for reasons I WILL keep secret, I'll be a little giving, and give you the advantage. You and I know that if I want to, I can take her from you. She will love me eventually, if she doesn't, already, but for now, why don't you show me just what she means to you? What does she mean to you, chimera? And if you DON'T, you'll never have the chance again.  
  
Zelgadiss clenched his fists tightly. Damn that trickster Priest!  
  
"Damning me to hell won't work, my dear chimera. After all...that's where I'm from. Make up your mind. Now. Or I'm taking her with me. I'll be waiting outside. You better tell her before she tells you who she cares about, or you'll never tell her. I'll make sure of it."  
  
*No matter how impossible it is, I don't mind...  
As long as I'm always here with you...*  
  
He thought about how it would fell to just run his hands through her hair...  
  
What it would feel like to feel the smoothness of her skin. Her soft voice telling him she loved him...  
  
*Oh, how nice it feels...  
...That we are inseparable*  
  
To be with her, for as long as he could. To kiss her. To hold her.   
  
He loved Lina Inverse.   
  
*Will I only be in my dreams, that I can kiss you?*  
  
How many sleepless nights had he often fought down the urge to kiss her.  
  
When she talked or laughed, it was all he thought about.  
  
*Isn't there any way for me to be with you?*   
  
He looked at her, still asleep, looking all the more sweeter to him.  
  
He bent down, and whispered the words he had been trying to say forever.  
  
*Please, God, help me make...*  
  
"I love you, Lina."   
  
*This dream of mine come true.*  
  
END.  
  
  
  



End file.
